The Chakra Demon
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Hannah loves the anime Inuyasha. What happens when she is dragged down a well into that world? And she discovers that she is a demon with Naruto like skills, plus can she out smart 2 incredibly hot guys who have found an interest in her SesshyXOcXNaraku
1. Chapter 1

**Whoopee a new story but something new. Yup Inuyasha time, I love that Anime so enjoy my first Inuyasha fic but with a mix of Naruto (still cant get it out my head he he) **

**First of all here's a wee description of my Oc Hannah. She's 17 years old and lives in America in like our world, she loves Inuyasha and Naruto. She has long curly black hair with strangely a bit of navy blue colour to it like Sasuke Uchiha and misty grey eyes.**

**Slender body normally wears knee length jeans and tank tops and flat shoes(although in the Inuyasha world she'll have Kiba, Temari and Ten ten's Shippuden cosplay) . Has a bit of a temper and clumsy at times and it takes her a while to learn. that's all I'm givin you so lets move on to my new story**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kiki here's chapter 1 of my Inuyasha story. You got any ideas for a title? Enjoy anyway**

_Hannah strolled silently through the green lush forest with a smile on her face. _

_`such a peaceful day` she though to herself. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She drew out two kunai knifes from a small pouch on her leg. `I don't feel a demon aurora` _

_Suddenly an orange and white blob rolled out of the bushes making Hannah jump. When she saw who it was she laughed "Rinny- Chan you startled me" she said while giggling. Rin grinned and grabbed Hannah's hand "come on lord Sesshomaru's waiting…."_

_Beep beep beep! _

"GAH!"

Hannah woke with a jump and threw the loud cursed alarm clock to the wall. Realising what she did, her eyes widened and she gulped "uh oh" she squeaked

"Hannah! What was that?" her mum called. "nothing mom! I just…uh…fell outta my bed!" she yelled.

"well don't lie down all day! It's a gorgeous day, get dressed and come down for breakfast!" her mum shouted

Hannah hopped up and went to get ready _`Another Inuyasha dream again. Why do I keep having them?`_

She shook it off and ran downstairs for breakfast.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Hannah what are you gonna do today?"

Hannah looked up at her mother and grinned "hiking in the hills again. Can I take wolfie with me?" Mum grinned "no problem hun. And yes you may take wolfie with you" she said with a smile.

Hannah scoffed down the last of her pancakes and paced necessary materials food, water, a jacket encase it rained and a toy for Wolfie. She also snuck in her three cosplay costumes of Kiba, Temari and Tenten since she planned to go to her friends after wards and show her them. She whistled for her pet to come to her.

A small white dog with brown ears trotted through and sat in front of his master **(think of Akamaru)**.Hannah held up a long black leash "Walkie's" she whispered. Wolfie barked and jumped up and down "Wolfie sit!" Hannah yelled. Instead of sitting Wolfie dropped onto his belly, kinda like how Inuyasha is when Kagome yells sit.

"you watch way to much Inuyasha with me boy" she said as she clipped the lead on him "plus you'd be right in the ground if you had the prayer beads and I don't want that" she finished. Wolfie licked her nose making her giggle "come on you" she said cheerfully as she walked out the door not knowing what adventure lies ahead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

( 1 hour later in the Hills)

"Puff…holy…pant…Jashin. I'm so pooped. How bout you Wolfie?" Hannah panted out. Wolfie whined and dropped onto his belly as a response. "that's a yes then" she said with a giggle. Wolfie stood back up and began to chase a butterfly.

She looked up at the sky and noticed some dark grey clouds coming overhead. "Wolfie lets go. Storms coming" she yelled. But the dog did not move an inch "hey boy what's up?" she asked concerned. All of a sudden Wolfie bolted away with Hannah chasing after him. They came upon a rickety old well that was covered in vines. Wolfie growled at the well, baring his teeth. _`he senses danger? But it's just a well?`_

Cautious she moved forward to the well with Wolfie following, she leaned over and saw darkness and nothing more, She sighed and gave a stern look at the dog "Wolfie there is nothing there you silly boy!" she scolded.

What she didn't notice that a long tree root had risen from the well and came behind her.

Wolfie barked to warn his master that something was there "Wolfie? What's?….." her sentence was cut short when the tree root wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. Hannah screamed in terror, it stopped just above the well

"well this is certainly new" she squeaked out. Wolfie jumped at the over grown branch and bit it making it let go of his master…right into the well, he jumped in after her and a bright light shone from it then dimmed… uh oh. That doesn't seem good. Where'd Hannah go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Hannah groaned when she felt something wet on her face. "Wolfie" she mumbled.

Wolfie barked with happiness when she opened her eyes. She shakingly smiled and patted his head, "I'm ok boy" she whispered as she sat up. She looked up and saw the top of the well.

_`so I'm in the well huh? But what was that light earlier?… ugh never mind, I gotta focus on getting outta here` _she thought.

She spotted some thick vines on the side of the well and smiled "well this is one way out." she grabbed her bag and opened it "Wolfie get in the bag boy" she said. He barked and hopped in it with his small head sticking out. Hannah smiled and began to climb carefully up to the top.

(finally at the top)

Hannah hoisted herself over the edge and landed on the soft grass with a thump. She got up and took in her surroundings. She was in a lush green forest with a beautiful river flowing nearby.

"Wolfie we are _not _in America anymore" Hannah said with her mouth open.

Wolfie popped his head out of the bag and barked _`you said it`_

Hannah turned to her small dog y-y-you just talked!" she yelled. Wolfie cocked his head to the side _`did I?`_

"uh yeah!" She squeaked out. Wolfie barked to get her attention _`come to think of it, you look like a cartoon` _he said

Hannah's face paled as she looked at herself and found that he was right. She WAS a cartoon, and so was he. She slumped against a tree "oh god! Where the hell are we?"

Wolfie whined and laid his head on Hannah's shoulder. She sighed and stroked his head "you know, having you talk is kinda…cool" she admitted with a smile. The white dog licked her ear happily "don't worry buddy, I'll think of something" she said.

"Oh dear where has that Rin run off to this time!" a squawky voice yelled

Hannah eeped and rolled into some bushes. She peaked out and saw a green frog thing scurry out in the opening, he wore brown robes and a pointy black hat and he carried a two headed staff. Hannah silently gasped and Wolfie started growling _`Ain't that Jaken the frog imp, from the Inuyasha show we watch?` _he asked

Hannah nodded looking calm on the outside but in her head she was…. _`HOLY SHIT! WE'RE IN INUYASHA! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!`_

She watched him scurry around frantically "Oh my lord! I can't find her!" he cried out as he turned to face his lord.

Hannah gasped silently as the white haired demon himself stepped from the trees and glared at Jaken. Even though he was a favourite character of hers, she was scared out of her wits.

"I'm truly sorry lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me, I will find Rin!" Jaken cried as he flamed his arms around, making the staff slip from his hands… and land on Hannah's head "OUCH!" She cried….

(Sesshy pov)

"OUCH!" a voice cried. I turned my head to some bushes, where I smelt something from it earlier, a girl rose from the bushes, she was holding the staff of two heads…and looked very angry at Jaken "Hey frog Imp!" she yelled

Jaken turned and glared at her " Wench! Give me back my staff!" he ordered. The girl smirked and stepped out the bushes "apologize then"

"what! I will not apologize to a worthless, ugly human like you!" he shouted. She glared dangerously at him, and placed her brown bag on the ground.

"ok now you've made me mad, Wolfie! Sick em boy!" she ordered.

A white dog with brown ears jumped out of her bag and chased after Jaken. He screamed for help, but I didn't bother, he deserved it anyway.

"AAAH! Ok! I'm Sorry! Make him stop!" he begged, I had to suppress a chuckle, looking at this was amusing to me.

"Wolfie, heal!"

The dog halted obediently and lay on it's belly.

I looked at the girl when she stepped in the sunlight, the sight caught my breath. Her curly black hair draped over her shoulder, and her creamy skin looked soft and her eyes were a deep black. Her clothing was like the miko that travelled with Inuyasha. She picked up her dog and stuck tongue out at Jaken "that'll teach you!" she said with a look of victory.

Jaken snorted and picked up his staff "humph! That wasn't very nice wench" he spat. She glared at him, and her dog growled, making him jump behind my leg.

I stared at her. The aurora around her was strange, she's a full demon like me…but with a strange power source lurking inside her, what is she?

Her eyes locked with mine.

(Hannah pov)

Ok Sesshomaru is seriously checking me out… and it is FREAKING me out. I felt a small rush of heat on my face "w-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

He didn't answer, just as she thought. He dog barked to get her attention `let's go Hannah` he yipped

"So your name is Hannah" Sesshomaru finally spoke. Hannah froze "h-how?"

I can understand your dog perfectly" he simply answered. Hannah backed away slightly "Wolfie, run" she whispered. Wolfie dashed away in a random direction. Hannah made a move to follow until a little girl ran out from behind some bushes and bashed right into her, Hannah fell right into the raging river and was carried off. Sesshomaru ran after her.

_`I'm not letting her get away that easily` _he thought.

He saw a waterfall approach and quickened his pace. He leaped of the edge as she did and summoned his cloud. He reached out and grabbed her arm, but the water made his hand slip from hers. She disappeared in the water. Sesshomaru couldn't smell her at all _`I have a feeling that she may have survived that. When we meet again, I'll get my questions answered`_ he thought as he flew back to his companions.

He was right, Hannah did survive. Far down the river she had washed up by the bank, her bag was next to her and Wolfie had sniffed her out. He saw a cut on her head, which was oozing with blood. He began to lick it attempting to keep it clean.

Wolfie's ears perked up when he heard voices

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

BAM

"OW KAGOME WHAT THE HELL!"

Wolfie ran to the voices hoping whoever they were, they would help. He saw a Human girl in a short green skirt and white shirt, a demon slayer, a monk, a silver haired half demon and a small fox demon and cat demon. The dog demon was embedded I the ground with the girl in the green skirt looking angry, he barked loudly to get their attention. The monk spotted him and walked over to him, he knelt down and scratched Wolfie behind the ears "hello little fella, where'd you come from?" he said nicely.

Wolfie thought he could help, so he brought the monks robes to his mouth and started pulling "what's wrong boy?" he asked.

"Miroku! What's wrong?" the demon slayer asked as she walked over to him.

Miroku began to follow the dog "this dog is trying to tell me something" he replied as he followed him to the bank, the others weren't to far behind.

Wolfie finally got Miroku to the river where Hannah was and barked. Miroku gasped and knelt by the body.

"hey Miroku what's…OMG! What happened?" Kagome yelled panickly as she helped Miroku turn the body over to her back "this dog brought me to her. She looks human…yet there's a demonic aura coming from her" he explained. Kagome looked over the girl. She suddenly gasped "she's from my time. I can tell by her clothes, we have to help her" she demanded. Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away "no way Kagome, we can't help that demon. We need to keep moving" he said harshly

"SIT!"

Inuyasha was once again on the ground, moaning in pain. "your so selfish Inuyasha!" she yelled

She turned to her friends "ok Miroku, get her under that tree over there, Sango in my bag there's a bowl and my first aid kit, go get it." she ordered. Miroku carefully picked Hannah up and laid her under the shady tree and Sango returned with the bowl and first aid kit. Kagome cleaned her cut on her head and put a bandage on it. "there, all done" she said with a smile.

"great, can we go now?" Inuyasha said.

"SIT!"

BAM "KAGOME!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sorry had writer block for a bit. These following Jutsu's are what Hannah will obtain**

**Sharringan**

**Shadow possession**

**Summoning Jutsu (Kakashi's dogs)**

**Clone**

**Fire ball**

**Hidden mist**

**And lastly Chidori**

**There is nooooo way I'd make her a total mary sue by giving every jutsu from Naruto**

**well tune in next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah was starting to come around by night fall. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, clutching her bandaged head.

"oh! your awake" came a girls voice. She turned her head and saw Kagome in her usual white blouse and green skirt. She was smiling at her "how are you feeling?"

Hannah was silent for a moment "I'm fine" she said quietly, her throat was dry. "do you have any water?" she asked. Kagome handed her a water bottle. Hannah took it and drank the whole bottle

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?"

"I'm Hannah...Kagome, how long was I out for?"

Kagome took the now empty water bottle from Hannah "uh...for 5 hours I think"

"that long?" Hannah said. Kagome nodded and looked towards Shippo, who was sleeping next to Miroku and Wolfie was snuggled next to them "your dog led us to you. A good thing to" she said. Hannah smiled "he's a good dog, he know's when I need help" she said. She stood up slowly "uhhhh where's my bag?" she asked. Kagome reached over and handed her, her brown bag. Hannah peered in it "still dry. Thank goodness" she said as she pulled out some clothes.

"theres a hot sring that way if you want to wash" Kagome said, pointing to the direction of the hot springs. Hannah thanked her and said she'd be back in a flash

(10 mins later)

Hannah returned feeling clean. She was wearing the Temari shippuden costume that she had packed and her flat black shoes. She sat across from Kagome cross legged. "Hannah can you tell me what happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"yeah tell us!"

Hannah and Kagome jumped at everyone's sudden shout. Kagome glared at them all "don't do that you guys! you scared us half to death" Kagome yelled.

"so sorry lady Kagome, but we over heard you and your lovely new friend talking and heard what you asked her." Miroku said

Kagome sighed "Hannah, this is Miroku, the other girl is Sango, the silver haired dog boy is Inuyasha and the little fox boy is Shippo" Kagome said introducing everyone. Hannah nodded. She knew who everyone was but she kept it to herself.

"so we wanna know what happened to her" Shippo said, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Hannah bit her bottom lip. She knew Inuyasha will be riled up about his brother. She put on a reassuring smile "I just fell in the river and bumped my head on a rock" she said laughing "clumsy me" she said. Wolfie popped up and climbed on her lap. Hannah stroked his fur "thanks for helping me by the way" she said. Inuyasha hmphed. Kagome shook her head "don't mind him, he didn't want to help cause your a demon" she said. Hannah's eyes widened _`Since when the heck was I a demon?`_ she wondered.

"Are You alright Hannah?" Miroku asked. Hannah sheepishly rubbed her head "I'm sorry am I hearing right...but did you just say I was a demon?" she asked nervously. The Inu gang looked at her funny "yeah. You deaf or somethin?" Inuyasha asked rudley.

"I hope" Hannah mumbled under her breath

She stood up "thanks again for helping me. I'll get out of your hair" she said but Kagome stopped her "nope! your staying here tonight to rest more" she scolded. Hannah stepped back "seriously Kagome, I'm ok" she reasured.

Kagome shook her head "I think you should really stick with us...I know your from my time" Kagome said. Hannah slapped her head `of course she would have, my clothes are that obvious` she thought.

"So are you gonna stay?" Shippo asked. Hannah sighed "fine, I'll stay. For a little while"

"why a little while?" Sango asked. Hannah sighed again "I like to be on my own sometimes" she said

"but you could get hurt" Miroku piped in. Hannah huffed "I won't. I can take care of my self"

"But your only Human!" Kagome argued.

"she's not Kagome. Like I said before, she's a demon" Inuyasha said

"I thought that too...but she can't be...she looks so human like" Kagome snapped at him. While both were arguing Hannah decided she wasn't going to stay after all. She picked up her bag and her dog, quietly tip toeing away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what sort of demon do you think I am?" Hannah asked her dog as she walked through the dark forest. Wolfie whined `not sure...it could be the one you drew...ah! the chakra demon` he said.

Hannah stopped at a lake and sat down "maybe that could be it...I guess we can find out" she said. She took a gentle breath and closed her eyes. She imagined a blue energy in her mind. Wolfie barked `Hannah! theres blue flames around you!`

Hannah's eyes snapped open. He was right, there was gentle blue flames surrounding her body. She had Chakra. She smiled and jumped in happiness "coooool! i'm a Chakra demon!" she squealed.

She suddenly stopped "hold up...I'm gonna have to do alot of training and stuff"

she paced back and fourth "I'm not even familiar with much hand signs either" she mumbled.

Wolfie barked `hey! Kagome can go home whenever she wants. So why don't we try that?`?

Hannah looked at her companion "but I can't remember where the well is" she said

`but I do` Wolfie said with a smirk. He pulled Hannah's dress `come on. We can leave now, before the Inu gang finds us`

Hannah followed him through the forest, keeping an eye out for any unwanted company.

Hours later they finally reached a field. Hannah saw the well and ran over to it. She peeked inside "you think it'll work?" she asked

Wolfie suddenly jumped in surprising her. He dissapeared in a blue light "I guess that answers my question" she mumbled, jumping in after him. She vanished in a bright blue light.

(the other side)

Hannah opened her eyes. Finding that it was day light at the top of the well. She placed Wolfie in her bag and climbed up. She pushed herself out and landed on the grass with a thump. She noticed that it no longer looked like a cartoon, and she was back in her hiking clothes. She blinked "we're back...but it's day time here" she said.

she stood up and cracked her neck "if i recall...it was night time in the fudel era" she said. She slowly made her way back home.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by the smells of her mothers cooking. She peeked her head through the kitchen door "mom?"

her mom looked over to her and smiled "hi sweetie. how was the hike?" she asked. Hannah blinked in confusion "fine...how long was i gone for?"

"2 hours or something" she replied, stirring the mince. Hannah rose an eyebrow, a day had passed in inuyasha's world...yet only two hours had passed here.

"oooooookay, i'll just be going to my room now" she said. Her mom looked at her with a worried face "honey, are you okay?" she asked

Hannah silently eeped and shook her head "i'm okay mom...I'm not very hungry so i'll just be upstairs" she quickly said, dashing up the stairs. Her mom frowned _`don't tell me that she found the way`_ she thought as she fiddled with a necklace around her neck._ `mother...does that world still exist?`_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hannah paced in her room, thinking "hmmm. it takes an hour to go up and back. Mom said I was gone for two hours...gasp!"

She clicked her fingers "time must freeze around here!" she said. Wolfie barked happily. Hannah smiled at him "be prepared boy. We have some jutsu to study..."

For the rest of the day and all night, Hannah had brushed up on the Naruto jutsu and learned the hand signs (which took her three hours to learn)

She packed in some supplies for when she went back the next day.

Food- check

Clothes (naruto style) check

books to learn jutsu- check

scrolls- check

toiletries- check

lucky knife- check

she ticked off her list and pushed the big bag under her bed. She collapsed on her bed, Wolfie curled up next to her and sleep over took them.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o**

**crappy chapter i know, but in the next one Hannah and Naraku meet**

**ok change of plan for jutsu's kk here's what she will learn**

**Medical Jutsu (sakura's mega strength)**

**Clones (elemental)**

**since she has wolfie, he can grow bigger**

**water walking**

**tenten's wepon jutsu's**

**jumping from tree to tree and running fast.**

**i know she's not an uchiha but she will have sharringan (she will accidently hurt Kagome with it)**

**that's all for now folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was mild, but Hannah didn't care. She just wanted to get back to the Inuyasha world for some adventure. She tiptoed down stairs in her school uniform and her bag slung on her back. Her mom was sound asleep so she took the advantage to take Wolfie with her. Time would stop as soon as she went to Inuyasha's world so she wouldn't even be missed.

The duo ran up the hills and down the paths, reaching the well before 8am. Hannah took a deep breath and jumped in, Wolfie hopped in after her. They both vanished in a blue light.

Hannah opened her eyes and saw some vines. She climbed up and out of the well, finding that she was cartoon again. She whooped for joy and ran into the forest, with Wolfie at her heels. She went behind a bush and changed into Tenten's shippuden outfit.

She grinned and sat down to have some breakfast.

"so what should we do first?" Hannah asked her commpanion

`training for starters. You gotta learn chakra control` he barked.

Hannah groaned and laid her head back "do I have tooooo?" she whined. Wolfie growled making her yelp "ok ok! I'll try tree climbing" she squeaked.

She stood up and walked over to a large tree. She took out her knife to mark where she stops. She took a deep breath and ran towards the tree "charge!" she yelled. She ran only three steps...and fell. She rubbed her sore back side. Wolfie was snickering `your using to little chakra Hannah` he snickered. Hannah pouted and glared at him "cut me some slack Wolfie, it's only my first time" she said, standing up and charging at the tree. She got a bit further this time but slipped. She quickly marked where she stopped and landed on the ground on her feet surprisingly.

She sighed _`this'll take quite a while...` _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hannah ran up and up, but failed, but she kept going. She was determined to reach the top.

Night had fallen and she was exhausted. She laid against the tree, covered in scratches and breathing deeply. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Her determination made her forget to eat "Wolfie! you hungry boy?"

He barked `you bet!`

Hannah smiled and made a small fire. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small bag of stew and a bowl. She let the meat roast over the fire for a while before digging in. Wolfie happily ate his share.

Hannah glanced at the tree she was running up. She was soooo close to her goal.

She stood up and stretched and decided to try one more time. She ran at full speed to the tree and ran up, keeping her chakra steady. She kept going and going until she finally grabbed the top branch and hauled herself up to sit at the top of the tree. "alright! I did it!" she yelled in excitement. She focused her chakra once again and ran down the tree, surprising Wolfie. He yipped and licked her face. The chakra demon yawned and curled up next to the fire. Wolfie stayed up to keep an eye out for any unwanted company. The full moon shone brightly on the two and unknown to both, swirling blue chakra appeared on Hannah's face and dissapered after a minute or two.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hannah awoke the next day and set off with Wolfie by her side. She breathed in the clean air of the fudel era. It was better than the polluted air in her own world, that's for sure.

Her dog's ears perked up. Hannah immedietly noticed "what's wrong Wolfie?" she asked.

Wolfie dashed away into the woods, she moaned in disbelief and quickly followed him "Wolfie! what the heck are you doing!" she yelled, running after him. She felt herself go faster, and the tree's looked blur "am i gong that fast?" she wondered aloud. She didn't notice that she had run by Kagome and Sango. They blinked in disbelief "was that?..." Sango started

"I think it was, come on" Kagome said, running in the direction Hannah went to, Sango followed.

They found Hannah with Inuyasha,Miroku and Shippo, puffing out of breath. She was currently yelling at her pet "Wolfie I am sooooo gonna kill you!" she breathed out. Wolfie snickered `it was the only way to see if you could run fast like a real ninja` he said. Hannah growled at the small dog in anger "Calm down Hannah...by the way, nice to see you again" Kagome said. Hannah realized who she was with and immedietly blushed

"oh, hey guys. I didn't notice you" she said. They all sweat dropped.

"so Hannah! why'd you go away 2 nights ago?" Shippo asked, as he leaped on her shoulder. She patted his head "I had somewhere to go, plus"

she looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome "I didn't want to hear those two arguing all night" she said

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and looked away. Hannah laughed and placed Shippo on the ground. "would you care to travel with us now?" Sango asked. Hannah thought for a moment "well i suppose it wouldn't hurt" she said with a smile.

The small group of now seven made their way down the path and chatted.

At breaks Hannah would train herself to jump high into tree's and run across them, while the others watched. She also managed to learn substitution and surprisingly the hidden mist jutsu.

"so you demonic powers are to do with a power source inside of you?" Kagome asked. Hannah nodded and seeped out some chakra from her hand "it's spiritual and physical energy mixed together" she explained.

The group set off again.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, he growled "what's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha held the hilt of his sword "I smell Naraku" he growled.

Hannah silently gasped_ `man he's the hottest character in this...no! bad Hannah! he's evil and he will be all like `oh a new member? i'll just kill her`_

"Hannah, stay out of this. Your still under training, Kilala will protect you" Miroku said to her. She nodded and went behind the now enlarged Kilala so she wouldn't be noticed.

She peeked out from behind Kilala and saw Naraku in his white baboon pelt. She hid her chakra aura so that he wouldn't notice that she was there.

"Hello Inuyasha" he said in his deep voice.

"what do you want Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, unleashing his sword. Naraku chuckled. "I was curious about your new companion" he said.

(flash back to Naraku pov)

Kanna showed me inuyasha's two companions in the forest through her mirror. The wench Kagome didn't possess any jewel shards unfortunetly which made me sigh. There was still quite alot of shards to collect, i had only a quarter, soon i would have all off it.

In Kanna's mirror a red and white blur passed the two girls. I rose an eyebrow and watched as they followed it to their friends. Turns out it was a black haired girl and her dog. The girl had quite a nice figure, and her curly black hair looked soft to the touch. I couldn't see her face, which got me pretty curious. I rose from my sitting possistion and put on my baboon pelt "let's see who their new companion is" I said with a smirk.

(present tense Hannah pov)

I still remained hidden behind Kilala. Great, he must have saw through Kanna's mirror to find out about me. Inuyasha charged towards Naraku and swung his sword, but Naraku avoided the attack and fought him with his tentacles.

I wanted to help, but like Miroku said, I wasn't trained properly yet to take him on. I didn't reall want to hurt the guy, can't blame me though. I think he's awsome.

As they fought my eyes started to strangely tingle "what the?..." I mumbled. Suddenly they felt as if they were on fire and it hurt like hell! I held my hands to my face and yelled in pain. I felt two hands on my shoulders straight away "Hannah! what's wrong?" I heard Kagome ask. I screamed again, feeling more pain within my eyes. "Kagome! What the hecks wrong with her? Inuyasha yelled

"We don't know Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

Kagome pried my hands away and I opened my eyes, but when I did, all I could see was red. Kagome gasped and fell back. The pain stopped and I sat up. Sango was by Kagome, she looked at me angrily "what did you do to her?" she demanded. Ok what happened to nice Sango. I honestly didn't know what I did. I looked at Kagome, she was unconscious and sweating.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He left the battle with Naraku and was right by her side. I slid away from the group, afraid that they were going to yell at me.

My prediction was correct

"Hannah! You hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. I backed away even more, I had never seen him so angry before. I was in alot of trouble now.

(Naraku pov)

The girl, slid away from Inuyasha and his friends. Her eyes were red like mine, but they had two small black comas in them. She hurt Kagome just by looking at her.

She had tears in her eyes, it looked like she didn't know that she hurt her.

"you wench! you'll pay!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her. He slashed at her arm, making her yell out in pain. The blood seeping from her arm angered me a little. How dare that filthy dog hurt her. Wait what am I thinking? I don't care for anyone, not even Kikyo.

Her dog companion jumped infront of her and bit Inuyasha's foot. I silently chuckled.

The next thing I knew, the girl was gone, as was the dog. I dissapered myself, not wanting to lose her to easily. Her demonic aura was interesting to me, and I wanted to find out more.

However, I couldn't find a trace of her. If I had her scent, I would have found her faster. She was plaguing my mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o**

Hannah ran fast through the dark forest. her legs and feet were tingling with the chakra she's been pumping in them. Wolfie was safely inside the scroll that she had brought from home. She wore her Kakashi ANBU mask and a cloak hid her clothing. She stopped when she reached a cross road `which way?` she wondered. She decided to take the road to the left and ran.

She was relived that she got away from Inuyasha's group who were close to severely injuring her but she got away and shook them off. She finally got out the forest with a leap. The skies were quite dark and a purple mist was around her _`miasma? i better watch it`_ she thought. she pulled her hood up and walked silently down the path. She came upon a large castle that was surrounded by miasma _`oops, shouldn't have taken the left path. i think that's...`_

"well well. what have we here" A voice said from behind her. Hannah turned around sharply and saw the wind witch Kagura with her fan at the ready.

"an unknown intruder, this could interest me" she said with a smirk. Hannah really didn't like the woman and did not feel like fighting her "not interested" she said, as she turned and walked away. Kagura growled and raised her fans "I don't think so, dance of blades!" she yelled. the wind turned to blades and headed for Hannah. Hannah jumped in the air and flipped back wards onto the roof of the castle. Kagura attacked again and wrecked some of the roof when Hannah jumped away again.

(inside)

Naraku felt a rumble and heard a crash "what's Kagura doing now?" he mumbled as he stood up and walked out the door with Kanna following him. He stepped out the door and saw Kagura sending dance of blades to a fast moving figure. The figure stopped and sighed "this is getting boring" she said as she put a hand on her hip.

Naraku narrowed his eyes "Kanna" he said. Kanna looked up to him "I don't know who he or she is. It's better if we just watch" she said quietly. Naraku turned his head back to the intruder "your right…this could get interesting" he said as he watched the battle.

Hannah smirked under her mask "alright then, you've caught my undivided attention. Why don't we kick it up a notch" she said. Kagura snorted "you got it. Dance of dragons!" she yelled as the wind from her fan transformed into two dragons. Hannah focused her chakra and ran towards the wind witch, she made three hand signs making three more of her. Kagura silently gasped _`how did she do that?`_

The four Hannah's were coming towards her fast_`if I look carefully, I can spot the real one. Peace of cake`_

Hannah made the tiger sign _`I'll send a little chakra to my feet for a burst of speed`_

Hannah dissapered as the other three attacked Kagura. The real Hannah appeared and punched Kagura in the chin. She flipped back and landed on her feet, stumbling a bit. Kagura wiped some blood from her mouth.

"why you little…dance of blades"

The blades of wind got her this time and sliced her mask in half and fell off her face.

Hannah looked at the now broken mask that lay on the ground, She raised her head and loosened her curly black hair. "aww you broke my mask" she whined with a pout.

Naraku saw her face and his own heart skipped a beat as their eyes locked for the first time._`it's that girl from before`_ he thought. Her hair looked so soft to the touch like it looked in Kanna's mirror and her lips are just begging to be kissed.

Hannah turned to Kagura "time I wasn't here Miss Kagura, it was a pleasure battling you…oh by the way" she ran forward and dragon whipped Kagura "that's for breaking my mask!" she yelled. The attack hit Kagura and sent her flying to Naraku. She landed on the ground and fell unconscious. Naraku moved his eyes towards the ninja and smirked "you fight well" he said. Hannah turned away "thanks" she said. Naraku suddenly appeared behind of her "might I have the privilege of knowing your name?" he asked.

Hannah turned around. She blushed a bit, he was pretty close, close enough to kiss her. "H-Hannah, the chakra demon" she answered. She stepped back quickly.

She made some hand signs and raised her left arm "hidden mist no Jutsu"

A dark mist of white fell upon the castle confusing Naraku. The mist vanished and turned back to the miasma. Hannah was no where to be seen. Naraku smirked _`a very interesting woman`_ he thought as he walked back to his castle.

Meanwhile Hannah was rushing through the forest once again _`why the hell did I say my name? stupid, fuck! shoot!... Although he is hot`_ she thought. She shook her head and focused on where she was going_ `bad girl don't do that, he wouldn't want me anyway`_

_Oh if only she knew that she thought wrong_


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha and the group sat around the fire in silence. Kagome had awoken a while after Hannah ran off. She appeared completely fine. "I feel awful for yelling at her" Sango said sadly.

"feh. She deserved it. She could have killed Kagome" Inuyasha said

"but she didn't Inuyasha. I really think she didn't mean to hurt me" Kagome said.

"your just gonna go on and trust her again aren't you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Kagome turned to her friends "we'll see if we come across her tomorrow. Maybe she can explain to us what she did to me" she said. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha "accidentally…and you can apologise to her Inuyasha" she said

"what the heck did I do!" he demanded

"Sango told me you slashed her arm open" she said. Inuyasha turned away "she deserved it" he said.

"SIT!"

BAMM "KAGOME!"

0O0O0O0O0O0

Hannah slipped her shirt back on after treating it _`I really shouldn't have fought Kagura if my arm was this bad_` she thought. She sighed and laid against the tree. Her thoughts went to Naraku _`he didn't even attempt to kill me after I took care of Kagura…which was pretty weird` _

She stood up and walked over to the stream. She cupped her hands into it, and drunk the cool water. An idea suddenly popped into her head "I wonder if I can walk on water like Naruto" she mumbled. She made a hand sign and focused her chakra to her feet. She stepped on the water, and shakingly began to walk on it. She swayed from side to side "not as easy as I thought" she mumbled.

"wow! How'd you do that!"

She yelped in fright and lost her control, falling into the small stream. She resurfaced and spat out the water. She turned to the culprit…which was a little girl in a white and orange checked kimono.

Hannah recognised her as the little girl who travelled with Sesshomaru…speaking of which, he was no where to be seen. Oh well.

"l-little girl. Please don't yell like that. You startled me" Hannah said softly.

"oh I'm sorry. I was just so amazed about, how you were able to walk on the water" she said. Hannah smiled "well I've just started to learn…you can watch if you want" she said.

"ok. By the way, my names Rin" she said sweetly. Hannah smiled once again "I'm Hannah. Now you can still talk to me while I learn this…just don't yell again, ok"

Rin nodded and planted herself on the ground. The girls talked about different things like family, what they like ex as Hannah practised walking on water.

She squeaked and fell in the water once again. Rin giggled "that's the 7th time you fell Hannah Chan" she said.

Hannah hoisted herself out of the river and lay on the ground "I know Rin…I think I'll just sleep for a while to get my breath back" she said. 7 times does take up quite a bit of her energy.

"RIN! OH RIN!" a voice yelled, and she could recognise that voice anywhere "or maybe not…" she mumbled.

The frog imp himself stumbled out of the bushes out of breath. "Rin! I told you not to…"

When he saw Hannah, he shrieked and jumped back "waa! You again! I was hoping that fall last time killed you at least!" he yelled

Hannah groaned "listen frog imp. I'm not in the mood to argue with you" she said. Jaken huffed and turned away.

"oh lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. Hannah cursed under her breath as the demon lord himself stood over her "hello" she said

"I thought I smelled you. You survived the fall I see" he said. Hannah sighed "yeah…apart from that cut on my head. But I'm good" she said.

"human! Why are you all wet?" Jaken suddenly asked

Rin giggled "Hannah was walking on water, and she kept falling in" she said. Hannah sat up. "Thanks Rin…" she mumbled

"impossible! No human can walk on water!" Jaken screeched.

Hannah rolled her eyes and stood up "that's cause I'm not human you baka" she said.

"you look human!" he argued.

Hannah smirked. "could a human do this?" she asked. She formed the tiger seal "clone jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke, there stood another Hannah. Jaken screeched and fainted, and Sesshomaru rose a silver eyebrow. Hannah high fived her double and made it vanish. She knelt on the ground exhausted.

"lord Sesshomaru? May Hannah travel with us?" Rin asked politely.

Sesshomaru looked at the now sleeping girl. He could smell her tiredness from her. "if she so wishes" he said, not taking his eyes off her. Rin thanked him and shook Hannah awake "Hannah! Will you come and travel with us?" she asked. Hannah thought about it and smiled "I don't mind, as long as Sesshomaru's ok with it" she said

"oh it is. Come on, we're going now, you can sleep on Ah Un's back" she said. Hannah nodded and stood up. Rin managed to get her to Ah Un. The two headed dragon looked at Hannah for a moment, but shook it off. Hannah climbed aboard and fell asleep instantly. Rin sat next to her.

"that wench shouldn't be sleeping!" Jaken said

"but all her training's exhausted her. She needs some sleep master Jaken" Rin said

"She shall not snooze away in lord Sesshomaru's…"

"Jaken!"

Jaken jumped and looked fearfully up at his lord "y-yes my lord?" he asked.

"you will leave her be" he said, and walked on forward. Jaken bowed "yes lord Sesshomaru" he said. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was thinking about Hannah _`if she's a demon, I can trust her to look after Rin, since she seems so fond of her`_

He glanced at Hannah who was sleeping soundly. Her face looked angel like _`she has yet to tell me WHAT sort of demon she is` _he thought.

(night)

Hannah's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched her arms. She was lying in front of a warm fire, and Rin was curled up beside her. Jaken was snoring by Ah Un and Sesshomaru was resting by a tree.

She stood up slowly, trying her best not to wake the three._ `I'm not so tired now so that must mean my Chakra's back up and going. I'll do a little more water walking training` _she thought as she tiptoed by Sesshomaru.

"where are you going?"

Hannah silently squeaked in fright and got into a fighting stance, but sighed when she saw that it was only Sesshomaru, who was now awake and staring at her. Waiting for an answer.

"I…err…was gonna train a little more. I'm not very tired anymore" she said, looking at her shoes.

Sesshomaru stood up and towered over her "not here. Follow me" he said, and walked by her. She followed beside him. As they walked, he began to ask questions "just what sort of demon are you?" he asked. Hannah looked up at him "A chakra demon" she said simply. He glanced at her "I've never heard of such" he said.

"That's because I'm the only one" she said. He stopped at a lake, far from the camp. He sat against the tree.

"and what is chakra?" he asked. Hannah placed two fingers in front of her and let a little chakra seep from her body. Gentle blue flames surrounded her "it's physical and spiritual energy mixed together to form a jutsu. Like I did this afternoon" she said.

She walked over to the water "one of the jutsu's is water walking. Like what I was trying to do today…and believe me it's not so easy" she said, mumbling the last part.

She formed the correct signs and shakingly walked onto the water surface. She started to get the hang of it this time, but she was still a little shaky.

Sesshomaru was amazed at her ability. And she looked beautiful in the moon light. But he swore that she looked a lot like someone from his past. The hair, the eyes, the face, it was all so familiar to him.

"Oi! You ok?" Hannah asked. He looked down seeing that she was next to him, soaking wet and poking his head. He grabbed her wrist firmly "don't touch me!" he hissed. Hannah got her wrist free and jumped back "touchy, touchy. You were in a daze and I got curious" she said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked back up at the moon_. _He looked down and saw that Hannah was sleeping again. He picked her up with one arm gently, and walked back to the camp. He set her next to him, and covered her with his furry pelt so that she wouldn't fall ill from her wet clothes.

He stared at her face _`I know I have seen someone like her before…`_ he thought, as he fell asleep himself, unaware of the red eyes, watching in the tree's.

Naraku frowned _`now that I've had a good look at her, she seems familiar to me…someone from the time after I was created.`_

He turned and disappeared into the tree's.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah squinted her eyes when the sun hit her face "ugh, time to get up" she mumbled. She felt something soft and furry against her cheek. Curious as always, she touched it and opened her eyes. She silently yelped and jumped away. Sesshomaru stirred but was still sound asleep.

Hannah blinked _`he must have carried me back here when I passed out` _she thought. She blushed at the thought of him carrying her, maybe he wasn't going to be too bad after all. She decided to cook some breakfast before they woke up…

(later)

Rin wrinkled her nose, waking to a delicious, but unknown smell. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She spotted Hannah by a camp fire, cooking something in a small pot. She stood up and walked over to her "morning Hannah Chan" she said. Hannah looked up from the pot and smiled at the little girl "morning sleepy head… you hungry?" she asked.

Rin nodded and sat down. Hannah handed her a bowl of oatmeal.

"what's this?" Rin asked sniffing it. Hannah laughed "it's oatmeal, it's good for you" she said. Rin gazed at the whitish brown goo and ate a small spoonful of it. She immediately pulled a disgusted face.

Hannah thought for a moment, she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a small container with dark reddish purple stuff in it "try it with this…"

She took a spoonful of the red stuff and mixed it with Rins oatmeal. Rin tasted it again, and put on a smile "it's yummy Hannah Chan" she said. Hannah smiled and ate a bowl herself. "it's jam. Gives it a nice sweet taste doesn't it?" she asked. Rin nodded eagerly and shovelled down her breakfast.

Jaken soon woke up and helped himself to some of the sweet oatmeal. Hannah huffed _`not even a thank you` _she thought.

Rin turned her head and noticed that her lord had woke up. "good morning my lord" she greeted. Sesshomaru nodded silently and remained sitting against the tree. "Hannah…where is your pet?" he asked suddenly. Hannah gasped "yikes! I forgot about him! The poor guy must be hungry" she said

She put some oatmeal in another bowl and pulled out a scroll. She spread it out and slammed her hand on it "summoning Wolfie!"

The scroll went with a bang and Wolfie appeared in a cloud of white smoke. He growled and barked at Hannah `you forgot about me!` he yelled. Hannah cringed and jumped up into the tree above Sesshomaru. She peeked out from behind the leaves "my bad" she squeaked. The dog sighed and gobbled up his breakfast.

Hannah slowly climbed down the tree and sat beside Rin, it's not such a good idea to deal with Wolfie when he's hungry. An hour later, Sesshomaru stood up "we're leaving" he said walking into the tree's. Rin trotted after him, dragging Hannah with her.

Jaken followed as well. But he was glaring at Wolfie at the same time "filthy mutt" he mumbled. Wolfie heard the frog imp and growled. Jaken yelped and ran ahead, Wolfie chased after him. They passed the two demons and the human child in a white and green blur. Rin blinked "what was that?" she asked.

Hannah sighed "Jaken must have made Wolfie mad. He'll get over it" she said as she walked on.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wolfie eventually calmed down after giving Jaken a good beating. He was sound asleep in Hannah's bag and Rin was taking a nap on Ah Uhn.

Hannah walked silently behind Sesshomaru, not uttering a word. Sesshomaru glanced at her face _`I know her scent from someone…but who? It was so long ago since I smelt it` _he thought.

Sesshomaru sensed something and stopped, making Jaken bump into his leg. Hannah stopped with a confused look on her face "is something wrong?" Hannah asked. Sesshomaru turned to her "Take Rin somewhere safe." he said. Hannah didn't know what was up, but she nodded and gently picked up Rin from Ah Uhn's back. She jumped up and disappeared into the tree's.

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken. The imp took the message and scurried off into the woods with Ah Uhn. Wolfie remained beside him, sensing the aura too.

Sesshomaru reached for his tokijin as someone emerged from the shadows "Naraku" he said coldly, recognising the baboon pelt. Naraku smirked from under the mask "sharp as always Lord Sesshomaru…but I'm not here to fight you" he said.

Sesshomaru frowned _`he's not going to make another wager again is he?` _he thought, remembering the last time that he accepted one of his wagers.

"That woman that is travelling with you…doesn't she seem familiar to you?" he asked. Sesshomaru growled and kept his guard up.

"you will leave her be Naraku" Sesshomaru said with warning.

_`he must have spotted her before she came across me and the other two…but he is right, she is very familiar, so I must keep hi away from her.` _he thought.

Naraku turned away from the dog demon "I didn't think you would answer" he said, disappearing into the tree's.

Wolfie growled `how is she familiar to you and him?` he asked. Sesshomaru bent down and petted the small dog on the head to calm him.

"that is what I'm wondering" he said to the dog before turning away and searched for his companions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hannah set Rin down on the grass and sat next to her "amazing how she can sleep while I'm jumping around" she mumbled.

She laid back against the tree and closed her eyes. The silence calmed her, but she still kept her guard up _`I hope Sesshomaru's ok` _she thought

A twig snapped catching her attention. She jumped up and whipped out her lucky knife. She slowly moved towards the tree's where the sound had come from.

Nothing was there. She let out a sigh of relief _`must've been my imagination` _she thought. She turned and bumped into a furry chest _`eh? Furry?`_

She looked up and saw the familiar baboon mask and she saw the red eyes through the eye holes. She yelped and jumped back "waa! It's you again!" she yelped. Naraku chuckled in amusement "quite jumpy I see" he said. She blushed "well you snuck up on me, that's why" she said with a pout. Naraku just stood there…staring at her. She fidgeted with her hair _`why is he staring at me?` _she wondered

Naraku moved forward, making her move back. He backed her up against the tree and trapped her between his arms. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck "cherries" he mumbled.

_`huh? What's he on about?` _she thought. He backed away a bit and stared at her face. She blushed and looked down at her feet. But he gently took he chin in his hand and made her look at him. Naraku took in her image, trying to remember who she looked like. His eyes widened from under his mask.

_`her eyes…I remember now!…she looks like…`_

"HANNAH CHAN!" Rin called. Hannah pushed Naraku away and ran off to Rin. Naraku stood there in the middle of the forest, memorising her face. He growled under his breath "How could I not have seen it before…" he said. He brought a few of his Sayimosho "follow her and the others. Don't get detected" he said. The poison insects flew up into the trees and went in the direction Hannah went. Naraku left the area. _`that scent of cherries on her smells…nice.` _he thought.

**Looks like Naraku's figured something out. Who is the mysterious person that resembles Hannah? Well wait and **find** out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

`now that was just weird` Hannah thought. She shivered, still feeling Naraku against her. Her thoughts when he just stared at her, and he said she smelled of cherries `I'm confused now…` she thought again

"you have encountered Naraku" Sesshomaru said from behind. Hannah jumped and held her hand to her thumping chest "don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she whisper yelled, remembering that Rin had fallen asleep again. Sesshomaru sent her a cold glare "if I were you I would be careful on how you talk to me" he said.

Hannah cringed and stared down at her hands _`note to self DO NOT make him mad` _she thought

"you encountered with Naraku yes?" he asked again. Hannah nodded "yeah I did. He didn't do anything to me though" she lied, if she mentioned that he was strangely sniffing her neck who knows what Sesshomaru would do. "I hid Rin away from him" she finished.

Sesshomaru hned and sat against a tree. Hannah shrugged, guessing that this was camp, so she settled down beside Rin and drifted off.

Sesshomaru stirred slightly as he rested. Memories from fifty years ago began to plague his head

Dream…

"_hi sesshy!" A young brown headed girl greeted. A some what younger Sesshomaru blushed "come on Rosy quit calling me that"_

_Rosy grinned "why? You embarrassed oh lord of the western lands" she said, mockingly bowing. Sesshomaru smirked and pounced on her, tickling her stomach…her only weakness "HA HA NO SESSHY! STOP IT!" she squealed._

_Sesshomaru laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "Rosy…I love you" he whispered in her hair. Rosy snuggled against his chest "I love you too…"_

end

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. His eyes darted to Hannah's sleeping figure _`now I know why she looks familiar…she looks like Rosy, just with a different hair colour` _he thought.

He fixed his eyes on the sky "Rosy…" he mumbled.

(Naraku's castle, his pov)

Through Kanna's mirror, I gazed at Hannah's sleeping form. When I smelt her and looked into her eyes more deeply, I realised that she looked like Rosy.

Her face appeared in my mind. She was such a sweet woman. She was mine. "Rosy" I mumbled out loud

"Lord Naraku" Kanna said quietly. Naraku looked at the emotionless girl. "what is it Kanna?"

"who is this Rosy person?" she asked. I silently cursed "well…Rosy was an elf demon. Half to be exact. I met her about 2 weeks after I was created…

_(Flash back)_

_Naraku walked through the dark forest but he was not alone, for small heard of demons were following him._

_It's been 2 weeks since he was made from Onigumo's flesh. However he was left with his heart…the heart that aches for Kikyo. The demons he controlled wanted to kill Kikyo and he plotted to do so and get the shikon jewel for himself._

_He suddenly heard the quiet sobs of a woman. He followed the crying to investigate. He came across a stream, where a young brown haired girl sat. She was sobbing into one hand while the other tightly held her leg._

_Naraku approached her slowly, careful not to frighten her away._

_The girl felt his presence and bolted up, but she fell back down with a thump clutching her leg. Naraku saw that it was bleeding badly. Her eyes were shut because of the pain. He knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her leg. She flinched "I'm not going to harm you…I'm going to help" he said. The girl calmed down._

"_There is a bone sticking out of your leg so I have to push it back in…brace yourself" he said._

_He pushed it in quickly making her screech in pain and wrapped the wound in a bandage._

_He picked her up bridal style and placed her against a tree. They both sat in silence "how did you end up like that?" he finally asked._

_She sighed "I…I ran from my friend not to long ago…he was angry with me." she said_

"_why?" he asked. _

"_because…I was with his brother, just talking. He got jealous I think and just got mad at me. I ran and fell down a hill. My leg hit a rock" she said._

_Naraku felt a pang of sympathy for her. She was really pretty. She didn't deserve to be yelled at just because she was talking with another man._

"_what's your name?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled "I'm Emily rose…but everyone calls me Rosy"_

_Naraku smiled. Emily rose. He liked that name, and it was foreign "my name is Naraku…"_

"After that night, we bonded for a while…and soon we both fell for each other." Naraku finished. Kanna nodded in understandment.

"we were together for a year…But things changed after I killed Kikyo…"

"_Rosy! Please understand!" Naraku yelled_

_Rosy shook her head. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his chest "you have hurt her enough Hanyou. Leave her be" he said calmly_

_Naraku growled "Rosy I killed Kikyo to get the jewel to protect you" he said_

"_you were already strong enough to do so" she yelled. Naraku stepped forward a bit "I know but…"_

"_but nothing! You are just a greedy, cold hearted killer. What happened to the man that gave me comfort that night when I was alone? What happened to the man who held me close, making me feel safe? I'll tell you something, it's not you anymore. I have chosen Sesshomaru" she said._

_Naraku growled in anger "If I can't have you…" He started as he sent some demons towards the couple "THEN NO ONE CAN!"_

_Rosy jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru attacked the herd of demons "Run Rosy!" he yelled._

_She ran straight into the forest. Naraku chased after her._

_Half an hour later they reached an old well, lined with vines and roses. The same well that Rosy had appeared from, two years before she and Naraku met._

_Naraku approached the elf hanyou. "Rosy…"_

"_get it in your head Naraku! I don't love you anymore! What you did was unforgivable…Kikyo was my best friend, and you took her away from me" She said, tears appearing in her eyes. Naraku was now in front of her. Hugging her close to him "Rosy like I said. I wanted to be a full demon to protect you better…I love you deep down inside" he whispered in her hair._

_Rosy shook her head "No!"_

_She used her elf magic and pushed him away from her, he crashed against a tree._

_The force of her magic suddenly made her loose her balance. Everything was in slow motion to Naraku as she fell in the old well. Sesshomaru leaped from the trees "ROSY!"_

"_SESSHOMARU!"_

_In a flash of blue light, she was gone…forever from their lives._

End

Naraku chuckled "this time you mutt…I won't loose to you" he said darkly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0**

The group woke up a while later from their nap.

"Sesshomaru…" Hannah said. The dog demon turned to her "uh…I have to go away for a little while. But I'll be back ASAP" she said. He raised an eyebrow "Asap?"

Hannah smacked her fore head "oh right, I means as soon as possible. So is it ok?"

He turned his head away "do what you wish" he said. Hannah smiled "right! I'll be back in a day or two. See ya!"

She jumped into the tree's with Wolfie on her tail.

"where's Hannah chan going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked tiredly.

"I don't know. She said she would be back in a few days though" he answered. Her smile brightened instantly "ok!" she said.

(meanwhile with Hannah)

Hannah reached the well and jumped in it, going to her own world. She had changed into her uniform and quickly headed to school since no time goes by as she is in the fudel era.

After school, she headed towards the hospital. The receptionist pointed her to the patients room.

Hannah walked through the halls until she finally reached room 203. An old woman with blue eyes like hers noticed her presence and smiled "hello Hannah dear" she greeted. Hanna walked in with a bright smile on her face and a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"hi grandma Rosy"


	9. Chapter 9

A few long days had gone by and there was no sign of Hannah. "When will Hannah come back Master Jaken?" Rin asked innocently. Jaken huffed "How should I know…besides I hope she doesn't even come back" he mumbled, but Rin heard him. She shook his shoulders "Don't say that Master Jaken, she WILL come back! She said so to Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. Jaken batted her away "alright! Alright! she's coming soon! Just be patient!" he screeched at the little girl.

As the two bickered, Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, thinking about Hannah. _`She looks so much like her, almost her twin except her hair is black…and…softer.` _he thought. He looked to the bright blue cloudless _sky `when she returns, I shall ask if she knows Rosy. Maybe she is family to her`_

(mean while in our world)

I walked home from school in silence. It's been about three days since I came home. Maybe I should come back to the fudel era this Saturday. At least it gives me a chance to get some school work done, and spend time with grandma Rosy as much as I can…Plus I can't get Sesshomaru suspicious.

Any way grandma Rosy, well she was diagnosed with breast cancer and even at 66 she is some fighter to it. I entered my house just in time for dinner "hey mom!" I called.

There was no answer. I rose an eyebrow and went to the kitchen. A note was on the fridge

_Gone to see grandma rosy. Dinner is in the fridge, it's your fav, spaghetti taco's love mom _

I smiled and dug into my dinner. Mmm I love mom's spaghetti taco's. I went up to my room to pack some stuff. When I looked at my temari and tenten costumes I sighed. They were pretty beat up and my ANBU mask was split in half…courtesy of Kagura, that she devil.

I raided my wardrobe to see if there was anything else.

Black dress?…no

Jeans and a top?…nope

School uniform like Kagome?…definite No no.

Literally everything in my wardrobe was useless for both training and fighting if possible.

Shopping isn't an option since I'm broke, plus mom might get suspicious. I looked at my clothes…"hold up" I mumbled taking my black leggings in my hands. Idea forming

"TO THE SEWING MACHINE!" I randomly yelled.

(a few hours later)

I finally finished my new out fit. I hope it does well if I fight any demons…that is if I brush up on my jutsu. I'd better take some more stuff on jutsu with me just encase.

"Hannah! I'm back!" I heard Mom call…crap! I can't let her see my outfit. I kicked it under the bed and sat at my desk, pretending to be studying. She came in the room with a smile on her face

"hey honey. What are you doing?" she asked. I put on my best smile "nothing" I said innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at me then shrugged "I'm going out with the girls tonight for a drink, no boys please" she said smiling then leaving the room. Hannah sighed "didn't really plan too" she mumbled. She spotted some left over material and a small idea formed into her head. She grabbed the cloth and got to work.

(Saturday)

Wolfie ran at Hannah's heels up the hill. Hannah laughed at his eagerness and stopped at the well. She took a hold of Wolfie and hopped in.

(on the other side)

The duo hopped out of the well and walked in the forest, deciding to change into her clothes after a nice bath at a hot spring. Wolfie was sniffing out Sesshomaru and his group.

He suddenly stopped and growled "what's wrong boy?" she asked. She looked in his direction and saw the Inu group. She moved back fearfully. Kagome saw her "wait! Hannah!" she cried.

She ran towards her and stopped a small distance away from her "can we talk?" she asked. Hannah narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha "as long as mutt face isn't anywhere near me" she said

"WHO YA CALLIN MUTT FACE YOU BI…"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha yelped as he pummelled to the ground and at the same time, Wolfie lay flat on his belly. Hannah laughed "Not you HIM" she said pointing to Inuyasha. Wolfie stood back up and sheepishly smiled _`oops` _he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Inu group and Hannah was sitting around the camp fire. Hannah on one side and the Inu group on the other. Hannah was glaring at Inuyasha mostly.

Kagome broke the tension by asking "So what exactly happened to me Hannah?" she asked. Hannah sighed "I don't know what I did and I'm really sorry I hurt you Kagome." she said smiling at the school girl. Kagome smiled back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Hannah. I'm just very protective of Kagome." she said apologetically. Hannah smiled at her "your forgiven" she said simply. Sango smiled at her.

"Inuyasha. Don't you have something to say?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "I'm sorry" he mumbled. Hannah smirked "whats that Inuyasha…I didn't catch that I'm a little deaf here" she said holding her hand to her ear. Inuyasha growled "I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU AND JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!" He yelled

"yow no need to yell. I'm not deaf ya know" she said. Inuyasha growled "why you little…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. Inuyasha huffed and jumped away into a tree in the huff.

"ooookay, now that this is cleared up…can I go now" Hannah asked.

"Don't you want to travel with us?" Shippo asked. Hannah patted the little fox demons head "na that's ok. I'm kinda already in a group" she said

She stood up and stretched. The others stood as well "catch you guys later." she said.

"hope to see you again my dear" Miroku said. Hannah felt a hand grope her behind. She eeped and slapped the monk hard on the face "You perv!" she yelled, before jumping into the trees. Wolfie growled and bit Miroku's ankle, making him yelp and hop around. Wolfie snickered and jumped into the trees after Hannah.

He finally caught her cherry like scent and saw her changing into her other clothing. She stepped out of the bushes wearing a black tube top lined with silver, black shorts and a deep purple split skirt over them. Gloves covered her hands and her shoes were small heeled ones like Tsunade's and around her waist was a deep red cloth, and overall that she had her black cloak on.

(I'll get a picture up as soon as possible)

Wolfie barked "Loving the new outfit Hannah!" he said smiling. Hannah smiled back and picked up her bag "see if you can sniff out Sesshomaru boy" she urged. Wolfie planted his nose on the ground and began to sniff. He stood straight and pointed North.

The duo dashed away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Rin giggled as she ran around the flowers happily. Sesshomaru watched from a tree and Jaken just sat in annoyance.

Rin skipped over to Sesshomaru "look what I made for Hannah lord Sesshomaru" she said, holding up a necklace made of daisies. "I'm sure she'll like it Rin" Sesshomaru said.

Jaken huffed and turned away

"I don't see why, you let that older girl travel with us Lord Sesshomaru. She is an arrogant,rude, disrespectful girl and her mutt is a little pest with anger issues." he ranted

"You got a problem with my dog you nit wit!"

Jaken jumped about ten feet in the air and landed on his head. Sesshomaru looked up see Hannah, upside down on a tree branch. He resisted the urge to chuckle.

Jaken sprung up "You little wench! How dare you sneak up on me!" he screeched. Hannah smirked and flipped down off the branch. "cause I felt like it" she said, with her hands on her hips.

Rin ran up to Hannah and attached her self to the older girls leg seeing as she was taller than the child "hi Hannah chan! How are you?" she asked. Hannah smiled and ruffled the childs head "I'm fine, thanks for asking" she said.

Rin pulled herself away "wheres Wolfie?" she asked.

At that moment, Wolfie fell out of the tree and landed on Rins head "I think I found him" Hannah joked. Rin giggled and lifted the small dog off her head. He licked her nose as a hello, since she couldn't understand him like Hannah and Sesshomaru.

"Hi Wolfie" she greeted. The dog barked and licked her nose again. Rin put him down and ran over to the tree Sesshomaru was sitting at "look what i made for you Hannah chan" she said, handing her the daisy necklace. Hannah smiled and put it on "thanks Rin, I love it"

Hannah reached into her bag "I have something for you too. Close your eyes" she said. Rin nodded and closed her eyes. Hannah pulled out a wrapped package and unwrapped it "Ok. You can open your eyes now" she said. Rin opened her eyes and gasped. Hannah held a small doll that looked like Rin. It even has the matching Kimono "wow it's so pretty" she said, taking it as Hannah handed it to her.

"I made it just for you" she said. Rin grinned and hugged the girl.

"Hannah" Sesshomaru called. Hannah pulled away from Rin and walked over to Sesshomaru. She sat next to him "What is it?" she asked. He looked at her with his golden eyes "Do you know of a woman named Emily Rose?" he asked. Hannah stiffened _`how does he know my grandma?`_ she thought.

"She...she's my grandmother...why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru turned away "no reason" he said coldly. Hannah flinched at his tone of voice and stood up "Ok. I'll be over there" she said, walking away.

Sesshomaru's eyes saddened slightly _`She has forgotten about me...she must have found love when she returned to her own world`_

he stared at the clouds _`My Rose...`_

Meanwhile, Hannah couldn't think straight. Questions wheeled in her head. How did he know her/ does she know him? was she here before? so many questions, and why was he so cold when she said she was her granddaughter.

She looked to the sky, then to Sesshomaru _`How? I don't understand`_

(our world at the hospital)

Emily Rose. Hannah's grandmother, stared at a black box that lay on her lap and in her hand was an old photo of her and Sesshomaru when she was younger _`I have not forgotten Sesshomaru...not once` _she thought. Her eyes drifted to one of her old sketches_ `but you...you sicken me. I hope you die one day`_ she thought bitterly. She shoved it in the box and slammed it shut.

"Mom? are you ok?" her daughter Sophia asked. Emily smiled at the woman and pushed her glasses back up "I'm fine sweetheart. Tell me, how is my darling granddaughter?" she asked. Sophias eyes darkened "mother...i think she knows. About the well and such. She vanishes for a while then comes back for a few days."

Emily chuckled "is that so?" Sophia nodded "she thinks that time freezes, which does, but I am not affected so that's how I know." she exlained

Emily smiled "If she is with Sesshomaru, it is fine" she said. Sophia turned to her "But what about... _him_" she added. Emily sighed "I'm sure the child can take care of herself sweetheart. Just wait and see"

She looked towards the crescent moon _`Sesshomaru. If you find her, please look after her`_ she prayed


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen quickly that day. Rin was sound asleep by Ah Un and Jaken while Sesshomaru was sitting against the tree with his eyes closed. Hannah was up in the tree above him staring at the moon. The night was warm and she felt like sitting in the tree.

_`So how does he know grandma rosy? Did she come to this world too?` _she wandered. She shook her head _`no… Inuyasha wasn't even created in her time…or it's just the magic? Ah! I'm so confused!` _she mentally yelled.

She had to move for a bit since she felt a little stiff. She stood up and stretched but lost her footing and fell back. She yelped silently but regained her footing with her chakra, upside down. Although she couldn't hold it for long so she flipped onto the ground with a thud. She was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't heard. She walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face…nothing, he was fast asleep

_`so there are times where he lets himself doze off` _she thought smiling. He looked so peaceful asleep and the moon framed his beautiful face. She shook her head and tip toed away from the group and ran to the nearby lake. Wolfie had spotted her sneaking away and followed "what ya doin Hannah?" he asked. Hannah turned her head to him "I can't sleep so I'm gonna try and attempt tai jutsu" she answered. Her companion sweat dropped "uhh do you even know how to fight? Cause I've never seen you use your fists or feet while we've been here….littlerly " he said.

Hannah puffed her cheeks out "Hey! There was that time I dragon whipped the wind devil" she said refering to Kagura. Wolfie smirked "Doesn't count, that was just luck" he said smugly. Hannah blushed "fine then, no…but there's no harm in trying" she said arriving to the lake. Not a human nor demon were around. She even looked around for any chakra auras encase Naraku was around. The last run in with him spooked her a bit but at the same time... She found it…she couldn't describe it but she remembered how her face heated up when he was so close to her, close enough to kiss her, his hot breath on her neck sent butterflies to her stomach and how he looked at her made her blush. The way he looked at her was more of a gentle look than an evil look. She found his eyes so hypnotising. Why didn't he hurt her? she didn't know.

"Yo Hannah!" Wolfie barked. Hannah snapped out of it and harshly shushed her dog "Quiet you idiot! Do you want them to hear us!" she harshly whispered before throwing punches into thin air.

(Sessh pov)

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he didn't smell Hannah's relaxing cherry scent near him. He looked up and found that she was gone. He stood up and looked around. Her bag was still on Ah Un. She wouldn't leave without her bag as some of her valuables lay inside it. He figured that she was training again, most likely water walking.

_`That girl will catch a cold if she keeps attempting that trick` _he thought as he walked away to find her. He smelt her scent near a lake and walked towards it. He peeked through the bushes. He saw her by the lake but she wasn't trying to walk on the water. She was practising her fighting skills. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow _`so she doesn't just depend on her so called jutsu things. She can use hand to hand combat`_

Hannah jumped in the air and kicked but she lost her balance and fell. Sesshomaru allowed himself to sweat _drop `but she's not so good at it` _he thought.

"Can you help her?" Wolfie asked next to him. He turned to the small dog who had appeared next to him "This Sesshomaru does not help others" he said turning his head away. Wolfie pushed his paw on Sesshomaru's arm "Please lord Sesshomaru? She reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally needs a skilled fighter to help her and you're the only one around here" he begged.

Sesshomaru sighed and watched as the girl in front of him attempted to do a twirl kick but she slipped again and landed on her back. He stepped out of the bushes and walked towards her…

(Hannah pov)

She sighed in frustration after attempting that twirl kick. " fighting like this is definitely not my thing" she mumbled. She suddenly jumped when she saw Sesshomaru stand over her, looking down at her. They were silent for a moment until Sesshomaru finally spoke up "If you kept your shoulders and back a little straighter you could do that move with no trouble" he said. She rose an eyebrow and got up. She did what he said and jumped in the air with her shoulders and back straighter and did a twirl kick successfully! She landed on the ground with a smile. "Thanks" she said happily. But her smile faded when the dog demon rushed at her. Her instincts kicked in so she dodged his swipe "Hey! What was that for!" she demanded.

"Surprise attacks. You can't be too careful. You must keep your guard up" he said. It clicked. He was helping her.

He attacked again but this time she went into the splits and kicked him off his feet, and so the small battle began.

0oooo00o0o0o0o

Sunrise was approaching and the two were still at it. Hannah had gotton a bit better after Sesshomaru trained her all night.

Sesshomaru finally had her pinned down. He was on top of her, his hands pinned her own to the ground.

She was breathing heavily.

"You win" she gasped.

Sesshomaru smirked but he did not get up. He couldn't help but gaze into her dark eyes. They were a chocolate brown colour close up but from a distance they looked black. They were the eyes of Emily Rose. He wanted to kiss her. Right here and now.

He leaned towards her.

(Hannah's pov)

Sesshomaru wouldn't get off me. He only gazed into my eyes. I gazed into his. They were like a honey clour. I found them hypnotising. I noticed that he was leaning towards me….holy shit! He's gonna kiss me!

His lips were a small distance away from mine…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru stopped and stood up. My cheeks were so warm. Am I blushing? I hope not.

He walked away with out a word. I got up and held my rosy cheeks.

Oh dear lord…

I'm falling for Sesshomaru!

(Sesshomaru Pov)

I was almost at her lips. Almost at Emily's lips once again. Until Rin called for me. When I got up I didn't see my Emily. I only saw Hannah. I walked away not wanting to look at her. She is NOT Emily. I must remember that. Emily is gone. She moved on in her world and married another.

My Emily…Why can't you be here with me?

**Sorry for the delay guys im getting back on track slightly. I really need some ideas ****L If there is anything you would like to happen please let me know and maybe I can whip up something.**

**=^^= nya I'll try to update faster since the Christmas holidays are coming.**


End file.
